Kyo doesn't like Tohru's boyfriend
by kate882
Summary: Tohru has a date and Kyo is not happy about it, lets see what he dose about it one-shot


**Ok so while this most defiantly is not my first story it's my first Fruits Basket story so I really hope u like it cuz come on you guys know a jealous Kyo is supper hot just picture it alright now you guys don't want to hear me talk so here's the story **

* * *

><p>Kyo's pov<p>

Tohru was looking extra happy today. Not that I didn't like it, I was just wondering what was going on.

"Hey." I said coming up to her.

"Oh. Hello!" She said even brighter than usual. "How are you today?"

"What's up with you? You're smiling more than usual." I asked ignoring her question.

"Oh well I'm just happy today. I have a date!"

I think I'm dead. I died and now I am in hell. This isn't even Tohru, it's some demon duck using its black magic to look like her so that it can torture me without me knowing I died and went to hell. Yeah that was it.

Oh who was I kidding? If it were a demon duck it could be telling me this closer to a pond or something. So that meant Tohru really did have a date, and I was just standing here staring at her.

Great now she's looking at me weird. How long have I been staring at her anyway? I should say something.

"So . . . um who is he?" I asked. Wow my self control must be getting better I didn't yell or anything. Or sound like I wanted to hang the guy . . . over a volcano . . . filled with sharks. Sharks can't live in a volcano. Damn. I can still hang him over one though. I just gotta find a volcano.

Wait . . . I think she just said something. I really need to stop spacing out.

"Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah his name is Todd Green." (A/N I know totally original I didn't feel like putting effort into the guy's name)

That was the exchange student from America right? Well he might be a demon duck. Either way someone was getting their ass kicked, be it a demon duck or just some random person that pisses me off and makes me take it out on them.

"Oh great." I said before walking away. If I stayed much longer I might start yelling at her, and she didn't deserve that.

* * *

><p>I was starting to walk home when I noticed the demon duck . . . er Todd. He was talking to some of his friends. I was about to kick his ass for thinking he could ask Tohru out, when clearly she was mine. Well she wasn't yet, but she would be. Any way the reason I didn't immediately kick his ass was because I heard him say Tohru's name, and it wasn't a very nice tone he was using.<p>

"Dude do you really think it was a good idea? Asking her out I mean." One of his friends asked him looking scared. Yes be afraid! Oh god I sound crazy.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Because I'm going to kill you!

"Well you know that kid Kyo?" His other friend asked. Well this just got more interesting.

"The purple eyed dude?" Dah fuck? Who was he talking - . . . oh hell no he did not just get me mixed up with Yuki. Yep he was defiantly a duck demon.

"No the orange haired one, that's related to the purple eyed guy. He has a crush on Tohru." His first friend told him.

I did not have a crush! I might be in love with her, but I most certainly did not have a crush. Crushes were for girls.

"Well he can have her after tonight; I just want to fuck her. Then she is all his."

"I know I didn't just hear that, because if I did hear that you would be dead." I told him as I stepped out to where they could see me.

"Oh god." His friends said going pale. I wasn't even looking at them, and they were scared, I must look real pissed. Well I was pissed so that makes since. "Dude run." One of them said.

"No, I'm not afraid of this g-" he was cut off by my foot introducing itself to his face.

"Shut the hell up you stupid demon duck!" I yelled before picking him up off the ground by his collar, and punching him square in the nose. I heard a satisfying cracking sound, and saw lots of blood.

"What's a demon duck?" I heard one of his friends whisper, but chose to ignore it, kneeing Todd in the stomach instead.

I was about to punch his nose again from the other direction, just to see what would happen, but got interrupted by Tohru walking up behind me.

"Kyo? Kyo what are you doing! Stop it!" She yelled trying to pull me off the guy. It wasn't really working for her, so I just dropped the guy on the ground, and turned to face her.

"Do you know what he said about you?" I growled out. "He said he only wanted you for tonight so he could have sex with you. I'm not about to let him get away with that. Besides he asked you out, that's reason enough to kill him. AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES!" I was yelling by the end of my small rant.

I almost regretted it when I saw tears in her eyes, but she needed to know.

"Why is him asking me out such a bad thing? And why shouldn't I have said yes if I didn't know what he was planning?" She finally asked me.

Oh shit. Did I say that part out loud?

Before I could think about it, I had cupped her face in my hands, and slammed my lips ageist hers.

Our lips fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. I almost freaked out when I felt her kissing me back. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance.

As she was opening her mouth for me to enter I heard the demon duck make a sound of pain behind me. I quickly kicked him in the head hopping she hadn't heard that. Sadly she pulled back. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly

"It was defiantly something, but Kyo . . . I love you." She said looking up at me.

"Then why did you say yes to him?" I exclaimed, even though I was supper happy that she said that.

"Because I didn't think you liked me, and I wanted to move on!" She told me.

"I don't like you." She looked hurt, she wasn't taking this right.

She looked down "Oh um okay." She said sadly.

I used my finger to lift her chin so that she was looking at me again. "I don't _like_ you. I _love _you." I told her pressing a light kiss on her soft lips.

"Let's go back to the house, its kinda creepy having the demon duck and his friends looking at us while we kiss." I said.

"The who?" She asked.

"No one let's just go." I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me about the demon duck thing it just came to me but tell me what you thought in a review plz I really want to know if I did good thank u for reading long enough to get to this authors note though :)<strong>


End file.
